Secreto de dos
by bunnyBUC
Summary: En el amor no hay quién mande. Toda una vida planificada se va a la basura tras solo una noche de descontrol, sin embargo el protocolo tiene que seguir, por eso decidieron mantenerlo en secreto. Pero ¿serán realmente capaz de mantenerlo? Promptis


Holaaa, nuevamente eh decido volver para traer otro fanfic sobre esta pareja que amo tanto pero existe tan poco de ellos o al menos en español. Espero que más adelante más personas se animes a escribir sobre ellos.

Ya saben que los personajes no me pertenecen y esta historia es solo para entretener.

Espero que les guste y perdónenme si encontraron algún error

Advertencia: intento de lemmon.

* * *

 **Secreto de los dos**

El timbre había sonado dando por finalizado las clases, la mayoría se encaminaban rápidamente a la salida para volver a sus hogares aunque esta no parecía ser la idea de cierto príncipe quien se tomaba su tiempo para guardar sus cosas.

\- ¡Jajajajaja no puedo creerlo! Nocto vamos, solo fue una broma. Tú sabes que a Gladio le gusta molestarte jaja- dijo su rubio amigo bastante divertido.

Noctis se preguntaba porque demonios le había contado eso al rubio. No es como si lo hubiera querido de todas formas pero el rubio fue tan insistente que terminó cediendo.

\- Es obvio que lo decía enserio y no veo que es tan gracioso- contesta molesto el azabache terminando de colocar, de mala manera, todas sus cosas en su bolso y disponiéndose a alejarse lo más rápido que pueda de su amigo.

\- Vamos Nocto no te enojes, lo siento- se disculpa Prompto alcanzándolo en los pasillos que para esa hora ya estaban vacíos. Los rayos de la tarde iluminaban el cuerpo del príncipe que no parecía querer detenerse – Pero enserio, tú sabes que a él solo le gusta molestarte ¿Nocto me estas escuchando? ¡No te enojes conmigo!- Noctis termina deteniéndose al fin ante los reclamos de su amigo.

\- Acompáñame a la tienda a comprar algunas cosas- exige ante la mirada interrogante de su amigo. Obviamente que el chico quería preguntar para qué, pero no le dejo tiempo puesto que siguió caminando.

Prompto sabiendo que era inútil discutir con él, se sabía lo terco que podía llegar a ser el de ojos azules, decidió simplemente seguirlo.

Noctis había aparecido de mal humor hoy, quizás para el resto el aura negra que emanaba de él era un claro sinónimo de alejarse pero ese no era el caso del rubio, que preso de curiosidad, insistió hasta que su amigo le dio una respuesta que lo satisficiera.

Resulta que el día anterior Noctis había recibido la visita de Ignis, como era habitual, pero esta vez no iba solo, Gladio lo estaba acompañando. Cosas como

\- Vaya ¿su alteza no sabe cómo mantener una habitación limpia solo? Necesita usted que le dé clases de limpia pisos también. Por eso eres tan lento en las prácticas, te estas volviendo gordo con toda esta porquería que comes ¿Cómo planeas dirigir un reino si no puedes siquiera mantener este lugar intacto? Si no fuera por Ignis, que por cierto es muy amable contigo, si de mí se tratara hace mucho que hubieras regresado al palacio.

Aunque Ignis interviniera con algunos reproches, Gladio simplemente los ignoraba y seguía con su trabajo de molestar a su protegido. Noctis intentó hacer lo que siempre hacía cuando Gladio lo molestaba, ignorarlo, pero todo tenía un límite y este llegó cuando Gladio recalcó su inexperiencia con las bebidas alcohólicas.

La ofrenda de paz de Gladio se resumía en una cerveza, bastante fuerte, de la cual Noctis apenas pudo beber. Esto se convirtió en una nueva forma de molestarlo, el menor intentó terminar su cerveza pero claramente no estaba acostumbrado y menos con una tan fuerte, por lo que apenas pudo llegar a la mitad cuando ya empezó a sentir que su cabeza daba vueltas mientras que el mayor iba por su ya tercera lata.

\- Gladio ya déjalo en paz, además Noctis aún es muy joven para esas cosas- intervino Ignis enfadado por el comportamiento del pelinegro.

\- ¿Joven? Pero si ya casi tiene 18. Aunque quizás tengas razón, viéndolo de ese modo, el príncipe aún es un niñito al que le falta mucho para ser un verdadero hombre. Me pregunto cómo harás en las celebraciones si no puedes ni terminar una lata- el tono burlón de Gladio solo hizo que empeorara su humor.

\- Pues tal como yo lo veo, el único que se está comportando como un niñito eres tú Gladio- dijo Ignis acomodándose los lentes ganándose varias quejas del escudero.

Noctis ya había dejado de escuchar la pelea que habían comenzado los mayores, lo que dijo Gladio había herido su orgullo. Por la mañana despertó con un dolor de cabeza que solo se intensificó al ver el rostro de Gladio en su sala, solo tomo el desayuno que Ignis le había preparado y salió de su departamento lo más rápido que pudo.

\- ¿Estás seguro de esto amigo?- preguntaba bastante inseguro Prompto mientras veía como el mayor entregaba una buena cantidad de dinero al chico de la tienda por varias bolsas repletas de cerveza. Ellos aún eran menores pero nada que el dinero real no lo pueda resolver.

\- Si no quieres estar aquí entonces vete- le dijo en su típico tono el azabache.

\- Sabes que no puedo aunque esto me parezca una muy mala idea- comenta Prompto mientras toma una de las bolsas y salen juntos hacia la casa del mayor.

\- ¿Qué le dirás a Ignis y a Gladio por todas estas cervezas?- le pregunto el rubio, para esa hora, el sol ya se había ocultado completamente.

\- Seguro que ya se fueron- contesta mientras saca las llaves del departamento.

Y como lo dijo Noctis, la casa estaba vacía. Sobre la mesa había una nota de Ignis diciéndole que había dejado comida en la heladera y solo tenía que recalentarla con las instrucciones de cómo hacerlo en el microondas.

\- Me muero de hambre – exclama el de ojos celestes mientras termina de dejar las bolsas sobre la mesa.

\- Entonces deja de quejarte y ven a ayudarme- le dice Noctis mientras saca la comida. Cuando la tuvo lista la acercó a la mesa, que el rubio había puesto y quién lo esperaba impaciente para comenzar a comer.

\- ojala tuviera a alguien como Ignis para que me cocinara cosas como estas – apenas si se pudo entender lo que había dicho por que tenía la boca llena.

Noctis solo le dijo que no hablara con la boca llena, mientras probaba los dulces que había hecho el de lentes.

\- Aún le falta algo- comentó mientras veía el dulce.

Prompto ya sabía sobre ese extraño capricho que Ignis tenía por conseguir replicar ese dulce que Noctis había probado de pequeño, aunque para él los dulces que preparaban Ignis eran simplemente deliciosos. Decidió no darle importancia y siguió con su comida hasta que Noctis puso una lata en su campo de visión.

\- No me mires así – le respondió ¿molesto? ¿Avergonzado? Realmente no sabía cómo describirlo el rubio- está claro que no me voy a tomar todas estas latas solo.

\- Ósea que si te confiabas que iba a acompañarte en esto- le dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras tomaba la lata.

\- Solo cállate y tómala- respondió mirando su lata como si fuera la cosa más importante del mundo.

\- Entonces… ¿Solo nos lo tomamos y ya?- Noctis lo vio con una cara que claramente decía que no entendía a qué se estaba refiriendo- Digo, si voy a arriesgarme de esta manera qué mejor que con una apuesta. Ya que le eh mentido a mis padres que piensan que su noble hijo se ha quedado en casa de su supuesto buen amigo para hacer los deberes que…

\- Está bien ya entendí ¿qué es lo que tienes en mente?- pregunta el moreno.

\- El que ya no pueda seguir deberá hacerle la tarea del otro por un mes – dijo con una gran sonrisa sacudiendo la lata.

\- No lo sé, tu eres bastante malo de por si para hacer los trabajos solo- comenta de forma burlona ganándose quejas del otro- pero supongo que no me vendría mal el no tener tarea, así podría dedicarme más a practicar con la espada. Está bien acepto.

Pasaron apenas hora y media y ambos pudieron apreciar los problemas que trae el beber mucho alcohol.

\- Ríndete Nocturuuu *hip*…- comento bastante divertido el menor con un sonrojo que comenzaba a hacerse bastante notorio en su pálida piel.

\- ¿Acaso te has *hip* visto Promp…to?- responde el mayor intentando mantener la compostura mirando el nudo de su cobarta casi desecho, a diferencia de el del rubio que yacía tirado en alguna esquina de la habitación.

\- ¡Já! ¿Acaso estásssh esperandu a que alguien vomite? – se le comenzaba a hacer más difícil entenderle- que ashí sea entonces *hip*

La noción del tiempo se les había ido de las manos junto con la cantidad de latas esparcidas por toda la sala, aún quedaba algunas sobre la mesa las cuales apenas podían ser tomadas por los chicos. Cada uno sentado en un extremo del sofá, no paraban de reírse por cualquier cosa.

\- Noktooo *hip* kreo que se acabó la sherveza *hip* - al parecer habían terminado con todas las latas sobre la mesa y ni uno parecía querer ceder aunque claramente se encontraban bastante idos.

\- Puesh *hip* ríndette entonshes *hip* - comienza a sacudir su lata como a la espera de que salga más.

\- No hasta que tú *hip* tú lo hagas primero – comenta divertido el rubio – y deja de hacer aparesher a tus dobles *hip*

\- Encontré otra lata – sus palabras sonaron arrastradas pero, en efecto, Noctis había encontrado una lata de cerveza sin abrir en el suelo.

\- Dámela *hip* yyo la quiee…ro – Prompto extendió la mano hacia él en un claro signo de querer que le pase la lata. Sin embargo Noctis respondió negativamente ante el pedido del rubio – Queeeeee *hip* Perro *hip* ¿Por qué? No es jushto.

\- Pareshes un niño pequeño- comentó el Príncipe antes los berrinches de su amigo.

Prompto hizo un esfuerzo para poder levantarse y acercarse más el moreno pero a medio camino terminó tropezando con las latas y cayó sobre el mayor. Aunque eso no pareció importarle al rubio quien comenzó a intentar sacarle la lata al otro que ya la había abierto y comenzó a beberla. Estiró de la corbata en un intento por alejar el rostro del moreno de la bebida.

En un movimiento desesperado por parte de Noctis para que Prompto no le sacara la lata, decidió tomar todo lo que le quedaba y retenerla en su boca.

\- Esho no es *hip* justo – dijo molesto mientras miraba tomaba con su mano libre el rostro de su amigo – ¿Qué no t..te ensheñaron a comparrrtirr?

Sin esperar más Prompto besa de forma desesperada a Noctis, usa su lengua para abrirse paso en la boca del moreno y así poder tomar un poco del líquido que estaba reteniendo. Parte de la cerveza cae de las bocas de ambos mojando sus camisas pero a ninguno parece importarle.

Prompto es el primero en separarse, relamiendo sus labios de manera bastante provocativa. Su rostro está bastante rojo marcando las pecas que hay en esta, sus ojos miran fijamente a Noctis aunque se encuentren bastante dilatados al igual que el del Noc.

Es ahora Noctis quien atrae al rubio hasta juntar sus labios, de nuevo se forma una batalla entre sus lenguas, sonidos húmedos salen de sus bocas pero no parece ser suficiente. Noctis sujeta el cabello de Prompto para acercarlo más, esto hace que el otro suelte un suspiro en medio del beso, cuando ambos se separan por falta de aire Noctis acerca su rostro hasta el cuello del rubio y comienza a lamerlo y morderlo, esto provoca que Prompto lanzara uno que otro gemido entre medio de sus suspiros.

El Argentum apoya sus manos en el pecho de Lucis, toma su camisa y tira de ella haciendo que algunos botones salgan rebelando parte de su formado pecho. Pasa sus manos y rasguña teniendo como recompensa unos gemidos roncos en su cuello.

Noctis no se queda atrás, tira de la camisa del rubio hasta dejar su cuerpo totalmente expuesto, recorre con su lengua el pecho de Prompto mientras sus manos comienzan a bajar por su espalda hasta llegar su trasero. Prompto se volvió un manojo de gemidos y temblores al sentir la lengua y dientes del príncipe atender sus pezones mientras sus manos estrujan sin pudor alguno su trasero.

No queriendo perder, Prompto se acomoda mejor en las piernas del moreno poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello y haciendo que sus sexos rocen sacando un gemido en ambos. Comienza a frotarse contra Noctis hasta que se puede apreciarse en ambos una mancha es sus pantalones pero esto no lo detiene, Prompto con una mano comienza a masajear el pene de Noctis sobre su ropa mojándose los un poco los dedos, por la tela húmeda, para luego llevarlos hasta sus labios y lamerlos ante la atenta mirada del futuro rey quién decide morder fuertemente el pezón izquierdo del rubio sacándole un fuerte gemido.

Noctis acerca de nuevo su rostro al del rubio y comienza a rozar sus labios con los de él, era una caricia suave que desesperaba al menor por lo que decidió profundizarlo mordiendo y succionando los labios ajenos sacando varios suspiros en ambos.

No saben quién fue el primero pero ambos terminaron con los pantalones desabrochados dejando expuestos sus miembros bastante mojados y duros, se besaban de forma casi bestial, chocando labios, lengua y dientes que cada tanto eran interrumpidos por sus gemidos sin control alguno.

Prompto masturbaba ambos penes, el sonido de los roces producía una melodía que los excitaba aún más. Noctis, que puso ambos brazos en la cadera del menor para acercarlo más, baja su mano hasta la entrada del rubio e introdujo un dedo en ella haciendo que el menor se sobresaltara. Comenzó a hacer movimientos circulares hasta rozar un punto dentro de Prompto que lo hizo estremecerse y gemir aún más alto.

Nuevamente juntaron sus labios de forma demandante, un hilo de salida corría de sus bocas que los seguía manteniendo unidos cuando se separaban por un momento para tomar aire.

Prompto aumentó el ritmo de su mano mientras Noctis aumentaba la cantidad de dedos que entraban y salían del interior del menor hasta que al final ambos se corrieron dando un último y sonoro gemido.

* * *

Wowowow buenas, si llegaron hasta aquí solo quiero agradecerles por tomarse la molestia de leerlo.

Nuevamente, perdonen si encuentran algún error. No soy buena escribiendo lemmon, espero mejorar con el tiempo.

Me base en sus versiones jóvenes de los onas, Final Fantasy XV Brotherhood. Se supone que Noctis y Prompto ya llevan más de un año en conocerse porque si mal no recuerdo, corríjanme si estoy mal, ellos se volvieron amigos cuando tenían 16 aproximadamente. Cuando Prompto ganó más confianza y valor como para hablar con Noctis, aunque yo amo su forma gordita.

Me encantaría leer sus comentarios y saber qué les pareció y si merece la pena ser continuado.

No vemos en la próxima


End file.
